magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mokona
- Scan = }} - Anime = }} |kanji = モコナ |romaji = Mokona |meaning = |aka = |gender = Male |status = Active |relations = |likes = |dislikes = |hair = White |eye = |height = |country = Cephiro |occupation = |affiliation = Magic Knights |magic = |manga = |anime = |othermedia = |japanese = Yuri Shiratori |english = Kaeko Sakamoto |spanish = }} Mokona 「''モコナ''」 is a small, puffy, bunny-like creature that is featured in many CLAMP crossovers. What exactly Mokona is, is unknown. Mokona only uses the word "puu" accented in different ways and body language. He is later revealed to be the creator of Cephiro and Earth. Appearance Personality History Plot Manga Plot In the manga, Mokona is a creature given to the Magic Knights by Guru Clef, who himself was given it by Princess Emeraude as a means of finding her. For the most part, Mokona's goal was to show them the way to Emeraude, and for comic relief. However, in the second season of the manga, Mokona's true identity is revealed during the all out fight between Chizeta, Fahren, Autozam, and Cephiro - Mokona is the Creator of Earth and Cephiro. Seeing how not all people were happy on Earth, Mokona created the Pillar System in Cephiro to make all people happy. Mokona sends Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision to Earth to decide the new pillar. When Hikaru turns out as the new Pillar, she attempts to bring Eagle back, while Mokona reveals that the loser, Eagle, would disappear; as Hikaru struggles, Lantis, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji try and persuade Mokona to open the gate. Mokona finally opens it, and the three pull the two competitors out of Earth. After Hikaru decides to destroy the Pillar System and make Cephiro's happiness their own, Mokona returns back to old 'Puu'ing Mokona. Mokona and the three Mashin leave Cephiro to begin a new world. Anime Plot In the anime, Mokona was the same as before however, unlike in the manga, Mokona did not create Earth and Cephiro or able to communicate. Mokona also remained in Cephiro at the end of the anime. Mokona's role in the 'Rayearth' OVA is quite minor, primarily limited to acting as an intermediary the first time the Rune Gods speak to Hikaru, Fuu and Umi, plus gifting each with their Ovum Gem, which acts as a symbol of their pact with Lexus, Ceres and Windom respectively. Equipment and Abilities Relationships Hikaru Shidou Umi Ryuuzaki Fuu Hououji Presea Primera Quotes Trivia *Mokona Modoki, two characters that appears in CLAMP's other works, xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa RESERVOIR Chronicle, were created by the two series' Yuuko Ichihara and Clow Reed after meeting the original, albeit with slight differences. It was also Mokona who provided Yuuko and Clow with the knowledge of alternate dimensions. Image Songs Mokona no Ekaki Uta ( The Mokona Drawing Song) '' ''Mokona Ondo de PuPuPu no Pu ( The Mokona Marching Song with a PuPuPu and Pu) '' ''Romansu no Mori ( Forest of Romance) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cephiro